


The Take-Over, The Breaks Over

by thegreenery



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrusive Cult, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Patton is soft, but it's ok, check the warnings if you don't believe me, deceit is roman's advisor, deceit just wants a nap, mutiny? mutiny, patton is scared, remus fails to secure an ally, remus just wants love, roman just wants peace, roman just wants to live in the imagination, roman's not dead, semi-roleplay, uh oh stinky, where's roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenery/pseuds/thegreenery
Summary: Prince Roman has guided the land of the Imagination into a time of prosperity and peace. Everything is calm and perfect. That is, until his brother shows up.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. An Ill-Fitting Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Deceit, Remus, implied death (not real), joking about death, description similar to a panic attack
> 
> Title from the Fall Out Boy song of the same name.

Remus twirled the morningstar in his left hand, his right arm curled lazily across the top of the ornately carved throne. He sat sideways with his feet dangling off the golden armrest haphazardly. He shifted, red cushion becoming displaced from his constant maneuvering. He tried not to think about how the throne didn’t fit him because it wasn’t meant for him. Thoughts like that wouldn’t do him any good. Of course he was meant to be here; more than his idiot brother, anyway. Roman didn’t know the first thing about ruling this land. Remus’ thin, scarred mouth drew up in a wicked grin and he tossed his mace into the air once more with a flourish.

The towering redwood doors at the end of the throne room opened with a creak and Remus’ grin grew crooked, hand outstretched to close around the handle of the mace as it fell to him once more. “Ah, Dee, you’ve arrived.” He cooed to the man dressed in yellow and black who watched Remus with thinly veiled irritation and - did Remus’ eyes deceive him? - a little bit of envy. “What could have possibly kept you from this momentous occasion?” 

Deceit raised an eyebrow, stopping ten feet from the throne. “What occasion?” He drawled while absently adjusting the yellow gloves on his hands. “You mean when Roman kicks you off of his throne? Again?” Deceit smirked at the flash of anger in Remus’ narrowed eyes.

“Funny story, actually.” Remus twirled the mace one last time before driving its spikes into the marble floor before the throne. “You see, Roman won’t be kicking me off my throne anymore. Or doing much of anything anymore.” He shifted to turn upside down and grin at Deceit with his legs hooked over the back of the throne.

It was Deceit’s turn to narrow his eyes. “What are you talking about, Remus? What did you do?”

“Oh! Nothing, nothing. Our dear Prince Roman simply had a little accident, that’s all.” Remus couldn’t help a shrill, excited giggle bubbling its way out of his throat. “He’s not dead, if that’s what you’re thinking. But he is somewhere far, far away where he can’t bother me-us anymore.” Deceit ignored the slight mistake, marking it mentally ‘for future consideration’. Instead of questioning Remus, he simply sighed and continued to straighten his gloves.

“I suppose that is...preferable. As long as I am not considered a part of this scheme, I don’t frankly care what you do. Leave me out of it.” Deceit spun smoothly on his heel, turning back to the doors despite Remus’ indignant sputtering behind him.

“Dee! Aren’t you going to help me?”

A gloved hand on the door, Deceit turned back to Remus with a slow smirk. “I thought you knew how to rule.” He left Remus silent, still upside down on the throne that didn’t fit.

\---

Roman was in darkness. He couldn’t remember a time when there wasn’t darkness. His skin was warm; everything was warm. He couldn’t feel his body or open his eyes. He was trapped in suffocating heat that slowed his blood and shortened his breath. All Roman knew was the darkness.


	2. A Search Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is worried and Logan promises to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Remus mention, missing Roman, panic mention
> 
> Another chapter!! My motivation for this came back full-force so more chapters should be on the way.
> 
> EDIT: so that was a fucking lie. Sorry, y’all. I promise to get more of this out eventually!! Just probably not soon lmao love you guys so much

The soft rustle of fabric draws Logan out of his meditation-like state. He glances up from his book towards the source of the noise, a twitchy Patton seemingly searching for something. Brows furrowed, Patton ducks in and out of doorways without pause. His confused expression only deepens the longer he searches. Logan returns to his book and waits for the ‘Aha!’ of an item found, but it never comes. With a sigh, Logan slides his TARDIS bookmark - a birthday gift from Virgil that hadn’t gone unused since he had received it - into his physics textbook and stands, hands clasped behind his back. He studies Patton for a moment longer, then clears his throat.

“Patton? Is there a reason that you appear distressed?”

Patton stops in the doorway of the kitchen, still glancing around and wringing his hands. “I...well, yes. Have you seen Roman? I can’t find him.”

Logan nods. He adjusts his glasses with one hand, then reclasps them immediately. “I have not seen him recently. However, there is a high probability that he is in the midst of one of his,” Logan sighs, “‘creative breakthroughs’ and will be indisposed. Have you visited his room?”

Patton nods, the movement jerky. He turns to face Logan, who frowns at the slight panic in his eyes. “I knocked a bunch of times, and I didn’t hear anything! Not even a snore, or movement or anything.”

Logan takes a hesitant step forward. He’s only good at helping Virgil through panic attacks, as he is more likely to be grounded by reality. Patton and Roman, on the other hand, require a more...emotional approach that he decidedly does not possess. “Well, perhaps he is located within the Imagination. How long has it been since you have communicated with him?”

Patton sighs and buries his face in his hands. “Days.” Logan stiffens. “I’ve been checking up on him and leaving notes and stuff, but he won’t come out or say anything! I looked under his door this morning and the notes haven’t even moved! I’m really worried, Lo.” Patton drops his hands, pale blue eyes made paler by the thin rims of silver threatening to spill. Logan swallows. Uh oh, feelings.

“Erm…” Logan reaches out and rests a hand awkwardly on Patton’s shoulder. He avoids his eyes. “I am sure that he is perfectly fine, Patton. Worrying will do us no good. If it would help you to...feel more at ease, perhaps I could contact Remus to see if Roman is truly within the Imagination?” The answering squeal makes Logan cringe.

“Oh, wow! You’d really do that, Lo?” Logan nods, still avoiding Patton’s eyes. He tries his best to ignore his arm growing stiff. “Thanks so much!” Before he can move away, Patton lifts himself up on his tip-toes and presses a featherlight kiss to Logan’s cheek. The logical Side’s eyes widen behind his glasses, his cheeks heating up to a deep red. Patton giggles, eyes still wet. “Let me know what Remus says, ok?” Logan can only nod while he numbly watches Patton walk away, presumably to keep searching for Roman.

Logan swallows down the...feelings...and adjusts his tie to ground himself. He will need all of his faculties to survive a meeting with the Duke.

**Author's Note:**

> So this one was a bit different. I started this without really knowing where it would end up, but I'm not disappointed with it. Let me know if this interests you enough to warrant continuing and give feedback in the comments, cowards! (I love you guys more than Patton loves cookies)


End file.
